User talk:Melissa Trancy
Hey Melissa! Welcome to the Wiki! It's good to have an Alois fan! XD though I don't care for him very much. But everyone needs a fan! Haha anyways I'm glad you joined! We're always happy to have more people be a part of the wiki! If you're interested I blog a fanfiction. Also, in the blogs we are hosting a valentines party! http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angelfeathers/Valentines_Celebration_2012!!! Visit it sometime! And leave a comment so you can join the party! :D Welcome to kuroshitsuji!!!!!! Angelfeathers 01:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for sudden absenses in the chat, my laptop never responds well everytime I enter the chats on wiki >.< Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 04:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sooo sorry!!! TOT Hey Meli! I'm sooooooo sorry I suddenly left!! Internet crashed and when I went back, you're gone TOT So so so so so so so so sorry!!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hullo Meli! I just wanted to say hi and that it's been nice to meet you! So.....talk to you some time! Agathia 23:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ag aka Agathia Hello! Hello! I'm Demogina Fate, but call me Dena. I'm new on here....registered today...and I'm trying to meet new people. You know....you one of the first 10 people, who I'll meet first since I registered! ...ahem.....Annyway...Nice to meet you! Demogina Fate 02:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! Hi Meli! I met you in chat today, it was very nice meeting you! So, I just wanted to say hi! =} Fedosia 03:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Meli! We met in chat today. It's been very nice to meet you! Talk to you sometime =} MangaFan 01:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) What... just happened? Sorry I left chat, all of a sudden it kicked me out and now I can't get back on. Did the same thing happen to you? SereneChaos 01:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hellou Melissa! Wanna go to the chat? Kelt Sutcliff 20:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Kelt Drossel userbox Finally, someone's using the Drossel userbox! =D I suppose I could have used it if I really wanted to... Thanks for using it! SereneChaos 23:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! =D Hey Meli! I hope we can become good friends too......Well....I have a lot of favorite characters...but my most favorite ones....I guess are Sebastian, Undertaker, and Pluto....xD Well, I'm looking forward to talking with you sometime! :) Gaia Dorris 14:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ello Meli! Ello Meli! Remember we met in chat? Well, it's been very nice to meet ya and I hope you had the same experience. Anyway, I just jumped in to say hi, but I hope we get to become good friends! :D Catnip Severueassa 03:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Damn chat Dx Ok this time it's not the internet's fault for making me leave, but chat is being completely blank for me Dx Tell the others! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 02:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) im on Melissa :) lol Hello Sorry, but what kind of tablet do you have? I forgot. xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 22:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hlo hlo, be my friend plz..........555typedscorpion 18:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 555typedscorpion 18:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) xD Hi I dont think i ever said hi to you. But i noticed you have like 70 something edits and 310 Acheivement points. You must be magical or something. xD Anyway, Bye. herro recongize who this is?? xD http://my.deviantart.com/messages/#/d4s3fz9 the dude, not the girl xD woops, forgot sig xD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness''']] 02:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) tinierme. what's your nickname on there? mine is _tsuna, and i was hoping if we could add eachother there. it's okay if you don't want to.. xD Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 11:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: tinierme I'm doing fine, and good luck in the competition. :D Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 07:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Omg!!!! Awww...your pic is so kawaii~!!!!! -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Re: Email Nope.avi Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 08:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Melissa. You know who this is. Can we talk? Forgive me Please, forgive me, Melissa. Here, I found naked alois for you. ;_; ChangingGuy (talk) 17:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC)